


Promise Me

by banneroflupinsbones



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst?, Death, F/M, I'm Sorry, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banneroflupinsbones/pseuds/banneroflupinsbones
Summary: As a representative of your department on the Enterprise, you went down to a hostile planet for peace talks. However, you become mortally wounded when violence occurs. Bones tries to keep you alive, but will you survive?





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from my deviantart account

“We have lost another one, sir!” Chekov said urgently amid the numerous beeps and yelling that was taking place on the bridge. Another Enterprise crew member was just killed.

The whole ship was in emergency mode and people were panicking. The mission to the planet below for peace talks had just taken a turn for the worse and things were turning hostile. The aliens had attacked the delegates of the Enterprise that were down below and many of them were injured, four security personnel already dead. You had gone down as well to represent your department and you were currently doing your best to protect the other crew members.

Bones was on the bridge, his arms crossed in front of him. He kept glancing at the screens around him, checking the vital signs of those down on the planet’s surface. He was waiting to have received word that the delegates and captain had beamed back on board but no one had said anything yet. The order hadn’t even been given.

“What are you waitin' for? Give Scotty the order to beam them back!” Bones said to Spock, who was in temporary command of the bridge.

“Captain Kirk has not requested to be beamed aboard, Doctor McCoy,” Spock calmly replied, his eyes glued to the screens as well.

“Screw whether he has requested it or not, people are dyin' down there!”

Loud beeping indicating the health status of a crew member was heard, the space between the beeps very quick and urgent. Bones looked to the screens before him and saw which one it belonged to: it was you. He was filled with a sense of dread and his stomach dropped.

“Lieutenant Commander (Y/L/N)’s vitals are going down!” someone called out.

“Beam them up, Spock!” Bones yelled, his heart beating in his ears.

Spock hesitated before sending the order to the transporter room to beam the delegates and captain back on board. He also ordered medical personnel to be ready to take individuals to the medbay and treat them. Bones ran from the bridge and sprinted down the numerous hallways to where the returning crew members would appear. He stomped to a halt just as the golden glowing transparencies of returning individuals on the transporter appeared.

You held your gushing side as you materialized and you could barely hold yourself up. Blood flowed between your fingers and you felt your knees wobble as they prepared to give out. Bones ran to you and caught you just as you fell unconscious into his arms. Your face was pale and beaded with sweat, dirt and trickles of blood on your face. Bones looked behind him for someone with a stretcher or medical supplies, but no one from medbay had yet arrived.

His heart was beating furiously with both fear and adrenaline. He wasn’t quite panicking, his training as a doctor had taught him not to, but he was close. He hastily adjusted you in his arms and picked you up, being careful of your wound. He rushed as quickly as he was able to medbay, passing other medical staff as he did so. Not one of them offered Bones a stretcher. A trail of blood followed his path, leaving the pristine hallways of the Enterprise splattered with crimson.

He carefully laid you down on a bed, rushing to get supplies and scanners. He scanned your body anxiously and then began to attempt to stop your bleeding. He put thick pads of gauze on your wound and applied pressure, your blood quickly soaking through the material and staining his fingers.

“Dammit, (Y/N)…” he muttered, fear lacing his words.

He wiped his hands on his uniform and hurried to get an IV. As soon as he had set it up and made sure it was working, he replaced the gauze and applied pressure again. He glanced down at the gouge in your body, knowing that you would need surgery, and soon. He scanned you again and realized that your heart rate was going down.

“(Y/N), don’t you dare do this to me right now!”

“Bones?” you said slowly, your eyes opening and your sight swimming before you.

“(Y/N), talk to me. Talk to me, alright darlin’? Keep on talkin' to me.” Bones looked into your eyes intently, putting a light hand on your cheek before he began preparing the tools he would need to save you.

“I-I got stabbed…” you tried to sit up to look at your wound, but Bones forced you back into a lying position.

“It’s gonna be okay, darlin’. I’m gonna get you all fixed up and you’ll be back and runnin' around like nothing ever happened.”

You moaned in pain as your head swam and things went out of focus. Your head slumped to the side and your world was fading, quickly.

“(Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), you better not die on me, dammit!”

He began his procedure, his hands staying steady even though the rest of his body was shaking from the fear he had of losing you.

“Why…Why did you never kiss me, Bones?” you said weakly. It was taking every little bit of strength you had to speak.

“What?” Bones was startled by your question and looked up at you, quickly returning to work as he realized that he had stopped.

“Why did you never kiss me? All the times you could have, and you never did…”

“I-I didn’t know you wanted me to, (Y/N).” Bones was shocked by this revelation, but it made him work harder on healing you.

“Of course I did, Bones…Are you really that oblivious?”

You let out a shaky laugh, but it soon turned into a cough that came away red with blood.

“I always thought you weren’t interested. I never knew…”

“Well, you know now…” your eyes were fluttering closed. "Did you ever want to kiss me?"

“Of course I did! (Y/N), you gotta promise me somethin'. You gotta promise me that you’ll pull through this. Only then will I kiss you, alright?” he looked at you again, putting his tools to the side as he finished what he was doing. “Are you listening to me, (Y/N)?”

He saw that you were unresponsive and scanned you again, noting that your heart was barely beating. He took one of your limp hands and squeezed it, still watching your heartbeat. It slowed again and soon a straight line ran across the screen. Bones stood still, hearing his own heart beat loudly in his chest. He let go of your hand and dropped his scanner to the ground with a clatter, his eyes wide. He stumbled backwards into the bed behind him and slid to the ground, his hands shaking. Tears started to brim his eyes and he felt one slide down his cheek. He looked at his hands, still covered in your blood, and then looked back at you.

"You were supposed to say, 'alright.'"


End file.
